Once I'm in I Own Your Heart
by GirlinTheCafe
Summary: A series of one-shots including Kurt and Blaine in Glee scenes that definitely could have turned out a lot sexier. - First one-shot: Hush Hush, We Both can't Fight It. Different take on 2x15 sexy faces scene.


**Author's note: Hey everyone! So this is my first Klaine one-shot (and Glee one-shot) ever. I am not new at fanfiction writing but previously I wrote One Tree Hill and Bones material. For those people who got here because of OTH or Bones, I don't know what I am going to do with those stories. Since I have been out of the game for a quite a while I probably won't finish my in-progress stories. But once I am back on track I plan on contuing the Leyton-series similar to this one and might do a Booth point of view for 'Unlovable'.**

**So for the Gleeks and Klainers, you need to know a few things about me. I am Veronique aka GirlinTheCafe. I am not a native English speaker. I live in Belgium, in the part of the country where they speak Dutch. In secondary school I had Engilsh for five years, but I already gratuaded two years ago and the only English I speak/write is with my best friend who lives abroad and when I work as a volunteer. So this is going to be full of mistakes, forgive me. It's also unbeta-ed. Actually I am in search for one, so if anyone wants to be my beta, let me know! I probably won't be writing much because school is crazy right now. I hope that I really can pick up my fanfiction writing again during summer.**

**I hope I did an OK-job on this. It's my first time writing Glee and Klaine, so that's already tricky. Plus I kind of haven't written fanfiction (or actually anything decent) since the day I turned 18 and I am 20 already. I guess getting an amazing boyfriend and going to University College to get my degree in Social Work wasn't ideal for my writing. But I hope with this one-shot I can get back on track and write more often again because I didn't realise how much I missed it. It's just in my blood, it makes me happy and it makes me who I am.**

**But enough of my insane rambling. I hope I haven't scared anyone away already xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Much love,**

**Veronique aka GirlinTheCafe.**

**P.S.: Suggestions for more scenes are welcome. I already started working on the 'Somewhere Only We Know'-scene. By the way, the title of this series comes from a line from the incredibly sexy song 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert.**

**Hush hush, we both can't fight it**

_**[one-shot] The touch of a fingertip is a sexy as it needs to get for Kurt, today. For today, he has learned enough. Turns out Blaine has a different view at the subject.**_

"This is pointless Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy 'cause I don't know the f-first thing about sex."

Why wasn't he more surprised, Blaine wondered by himself. The awkwardness Kurt had been telling him about was visible on his slim frame. But somehow it was so darn cute.

"Kurt, you're blushing."

His warm voice sounded as amused as he felt by the sight of the other boy's crimson-colored cheeks.

But the feeling of amusement swiftly slipped away when he heard the following words left the clearly uncomfortable boy's mouth.

"I have tried watching _those_ movies-" Somehow Blaine felt a bit of shocked by the other boy's confession. "- but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers and God! What would their mother's think-" If Blaine hadn't been shocked before he surely was now. Which boy looks at M-rated videos and think about the involved people's mothers. Kurt definitely was an extraordinary boy. So sensitive, compassionate and so full of moral.

"-and why would you get that tattoo there?"

That, that string of nervous words was the perfect example to prove Kurt's sexual innocence.

"Well, maybe we should have a conversation about it," Blaine offered while forcing his way into a more relaxed position on his chair.

"I'll tell you what I know." Blaine continued, trying his best to calm the head-shaking boy in front of him.

"I don't want to know the graphic details," Kurt sputtered, quickly stopping the other boy in his track of words.

"I like romance." The pale boy emphasized the last word with his nervous body language.

It was something that Blaine really couldn't accept anymore. Not because it was wrong wanting to remain unknowing. It was charming in its own kind of way. It was remarkable that a young boy choose the utter thought of romance above sexual knowledge. Unfortunately this is not the era to make such decisions.

"That's why I like Broadway musicals, because the touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

Blaine felt like his heart was about to break when he realized that he needed to extinguish the little, hopeful flames in Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"Kurt, you have going to learn about it someday."

The gentle fire in his eyes went out.

"Not today. I think I've had quite enough for today, thank you." Kurt uttered uncomfortably. "I think you should leave." He said as he was trying to avoid eye contact with the other boy in the room.

Blaine couldn't believe how closed off Kurt could be about this. He felt disappointment settle in his chest when he stood up and walked towards the door because Kurt was not attempting any contact at all.

Blaine could certainly understand why Kurt was wanting to be unknowing. Blaine himself had seen a couple Broadway musicales before. Indeed the actors always did a wonderful job and drag you into the world were romance is just innocent and beautiful. That just one touch was enough to fulfill every need and be so satisfactory.

The path of finding out every special thing is amazing. It's so pure and wonderful. But thinking back on Kurt's face, it would be a journey that would take forever and after. He's so delicate like porcelain. That coach Sylvester from his former school might call him that to hurt him but actually she captured the essence of his being.

Blaine's hand was just millimeters away from touching the doorknob when another line of thoughts trailed up in his mind. What if Kurt was confronted with a situation in which romantic actions occurred? Would the touch of a fingertip still be satisfactory if someone had light up his fire deep inside of him? If he was wanting, yearning … what if he needed more than a touch of a fingertip? He would be so unprepared and taken off guard so bad that the situation might turn out very wrong. Not all guys were sweet as sugar and accepting to take things slow.

Blaine felt a wave of nausea coming up. The mere thought of another boy touching Kurt made him feel sick inside. The image of how that Karofsky kid had forced himself upon Kurt. That chubby asshole had just stolen what should have been Kurt's most meaningful kiss.

Blaine's hands itched like they had been stung by a hundred bees. If he could he would break that caveman into little pieces. But let's face it, he might be kind of muscular, but with his length disadvantage he would never make it anyway.

He just had to make this up to Kurt in some way. He could not risk it that another boy would hurt him. That another boy would steal another special moment from him. As the hazel-eyed boy turned around saw the pale boy on the edge of a nervous breakdown. His teary blue eyes staring in the mirror. His frame was slightly shivering from holding back sobs that were about to wreck his tender frame.

The boy with the curly brown hair hadn't meant to make the chestnut haired boy on the verge of crying. If he was going to make him cry, so many others would do it too. He knew he was a nice guy for a fact and a lot of other guys out there weren't.

Damn it, he just had to prove Kurt that he couldn't stay uneducated for much longer. The touch of a fingertip would lead to much more than romance. He would be unprepared. It would turn out badly, he would get hurt. In the worst case scenario the hurt wouldn't be only mentally. He could not risk that.

Blaine felt like he had hit the repeat button in his mind. All he could think about was Kurt getting hurt because he was not educated about sex. And about how he could never let that happen, that he needed to prevent it somehow.

Kurt was looking out of one of the windows his dorm room, avoiding every possible contact he could get with Blaine, verbally or with no words at all. The other boy caught a glimpse of Kurt's profile. He couldn't help himself from stop and stare. The boy he was looking at was so beautiful. His pale creamy skin that was accentuated by the rosy color of his cheeks, his milk chocolate brown hair that never seemed out of place and most of all those pretty thin lips.

While he was studying the boy's face he felt a fire being born in the pit of his stomach. This boy in front of him, that boy was beautiful. Even much more than ordinary beauty, he was breathtaking, Blaine realized as his breath hitched in his dry throat.

How could he not have noticed before? Sure he had noticed that Kurt was a pretty boy but he never saw him in this approach.

The other boy must have felt the brunette boy's intense stare on him because the look in his eyes turned a bit sassy instead of Bambi. Blaine felt a snappy comment coming up but cut it off by closing the distance between him and the Dalton rookie.

The look in his icy blue eyes just gave away that a forceful request to leave was about to be voiced. Blaine just couldn't allow Kurt to do that to him. Certainly not now, not when he just realized the beauty of the boy standing in front of him. When Kurt opened his mouth the other boy silenced him by putting his index finger against Kurt's delicate and not surprisingly very soft lips. The touch was gentle but the action was determined.

"Hush." The dark haired boy gently but firmly demanded. This simple contact was enough to stop Kurt in his flood of irritated words.

Blaine's heart was beating wildly in his chest. The poor boy had just no idea he could ever manage what he was doing now. After his confident façade hided an average teenage boys with the same hopes, dreams and fears as any other.

"So the touch of a fingertip is as sexy as it gets?" Blaine's index finger skated down over the other's boy neck, lingering briefly at his pulse point and then over his shoulder to the sensitive skin of his covered elbow. The nerves chased through Blaine's body awaiting what Kurt's reaction was going to be.

The look on the taller boy's face could only be described as utter disbelief. His eyes were the size of saucers, his lips formed a perfect little 'o' and his arms hang in mid-air. The shorter boy could feel a panic attack coming up in his core. He just screwed up, majorly.

What was he even thinking? That he could just force himself up to Kurt like the stupid idiot he was. The boy was like freaking porcelain and now he was treating him like a brick. He opened his mouth to mumble a quick apology and leave and go hide under the biggest rock he could find and die of misery of knowing that he just blew up every bridge that would grant the possibility of Kurt Hummel becoming his first true boyfriend.

That was the way things would go down before he saw Kurt's eyes flicker with a mixture of shock but also curiosity and surprisingly as well arousal. Freaking sexual arousal that seemed to be jagged into his increased pupils.

The moment Blaine spotted the slightest trace of desire in the other boys blue Bambi eyes all his previous thoughts flew out the imaginary window. Like Kurt's slim frame was a magnet, Blaine's calloused fingers found their way to the collar of Kurt's white school shirt. The way the black sweater with Dalton 'D' clung around his chest made Blaine wish he could do the same. The two index fingers of his hands traced the V-neck of Kurt's sweater up and down and up again. The boy with the curly hair adored the way he could feel the other boy's chest swell and hollow beneath his hands. Kurt buried his with teeth into his pink lower lip. The sight was fucking breath taking to Blaine. Like his mind had no say in it Blaine's hands tugged at the collar of Kurt's shirt and the fingertips of his pinkies ran over the silky material of the red with dark blue striped Dalton tie.

"Is this enough?" Blaine asked, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. His stare was so fierce it couldn't be neglected. Kurt's breathing had become audible and swift as results of Blaine's previous actions.

The gaze between both brown haired boys still wasn't broken. It rather began to look like a battle of dominance somehow.

"Is it?" Blaine asked again, even more fiercely than he had before. His question was answered by the other's boy head shaking 'no'.

This was so on right now. That simple headshaking gesture had just put Blaine through the imaginary roof. Kurt had not the slightest idea what he had gotten himself into. Blaine Anderson might be Mister Dapper but once you lifted the lid the boy was a lust-filled animal as results of hormones racing through his teenage system twenty-four/seven.

"Oh really?" Blaine replied. His voice sounded deep and his body language was colored with excitement. Now Kurt nodded his head, the gaze in his gorgeous blue eyes ever so self-assured.

Without any warning at all the shorter boy closed the gap between him and the taller boy by pulling him close enough to each other that their crotches met.

Blaine couldn't help but moan out of the delight as he felt his growing erection brush against the very visible bulge in Kurt's pants who just huffed at the unexpected body contact.

Kurt was attempting to move himself away from Blaine but found himself impossible for doing so because of Blaine's hands that were strongly fixed on his slim hips. Kurt's futile effort to get away from the curly boy just created a friction that made Blaine burry his perfect white teeth into his full lips and his eyes to flutter shut. Kurt on the other side tried his best to stifle an upcoming moan, damn did this feel good.

Once Blaine opened his eyes and had enough focus again to look, but really observe the expression on Kurt's face, he found himself confused. This was so wrong on so many levels to just sneak up on the young Warbler with all his sexual feelings he had himself. Especially when the other Warbler had emphasized that he wasn't exactly ready to handle any of this.

Again Blaine realized he was trying to make a point here and now to Kurt, and rubbing his horny junk up against the other boy wasn't really how the point was supposed to be made.

Like Kurt's slim and flexible hips were on fire, Blaine let go. Both boys whimpered very audible at the loss of such intimate contact. Kurt's eyes who had fluttered shut earlier now opened in a beat with this puppy look that would make everyone in this world want to be good, like John Lennon's 'Imagine' good.

Damn those blue eyes that were practically begging him to do all sort of naughty things to him. All those things that Kurt hardly ever dared to think about. It frustrated Blaine to no end. He was wanting to make his point so badly but the look in his eyes almost commanded him to just attack him with all his lust and sexual frustrations that were piled up as high as the empire state building in his body. He needed to think. Clear his head for a second or two, just so he could figure out what he was about to do and what the consequences of that would be.

Blaine's mind was going in overload. His body kept begging to just stop thinking and enjoy every ounce of pleasure that this moment had to offer while his mind kept screaming that such foolish actions were not what he was intending to do in the first place.

It was the small gesture of Kurt's index finger that was about to touch Blaine's tie were his jacket was supposed to be buttoned up, that made him see the light. Swiftly but gently the curly boy laid his index finger on Kurt's lips. The action had as immediate result that the youthful Warbler stopped his own actions in their tracks.

"Is this enough?" Blaine asked, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. His stare was so fierce it couldn't be neglected. Their faces were so close to each other that there's noses almost touched. Goosebumps spread at the speed of sound on Blaine's skin when he felt Kurt huff as response to his earlier actions.

"Really Kurt? Do you think this is enough for you?" Blaine was really trying to keep his cool through all of this but the way Kurt's cheeks and neck turned crimson weren't helping. It felt like the new Warbler was radiating sexiness all over the place, and especially to the other Warbler's southern regions.

Blaine found it very hard to think about what his next move was going to be when B-Anderson Junior reminded him how painful this uniform dress pants were when you were sporting a massive hard on.

How could Kurt look so deformed when he was trying to be sexy when actually he was unconsciously one giant statue of sensual beauty? Blaine couldn't help but groan out loudly when he went over every single thing he could do with Kurt in his head.

Something snapped inside of Kurt when he heard Blaine groan out his German name. Blaine's lips were so close to his that he couldn't help but wonder how they would feel like pressed against his. The lead of the Warblers was stopped in his trail of sexy thoughts when he felt the sensation of Kurt moving in closer. In a beat he realized what the other boy was about to do. Kurt had almost succeeded in his intentions when Blaine caught his lower lip between his teeth, biting down determined but gently. He wouldn't have any of this, as hard as it was to reject Kurt right now but more importantly was the point he was about to prove.

If Kurt was so convinced that the touch of a fingertip was as sexy as things would get Blaine was going to play it dirty the way that no Broadway musical would include.

Blaine let go of Kurt's now swollen lower lip and directly placed the index finger of right hand to soothe the slight pain the other boy was experiencing. As soon as the finger rested there, Kurt eagerly tried to suck it into his mouth. Like it had just been burned by a thousand suns Blaine pulled back scoffing the other boy to only meet an endearing smirk on Kurt's face.

"Hush." For the second time that day Blaine vocalized that admonishing word. "Stay still." He demanded gently while keeping eye contact. "Just feel." Blaine's voice came out airy. "Just take this all in." Kurt's breath shuttered heavy. "Feel every tiniest bit of satisfaction that it brings you." Blaine's voice was calm but low.

The curly haired boy took a quivering, deep breath before bringing his hand to cup the pale boy's cheek. Gently but determined he directed Kurt to look into his eyes. Once their gazes met Blaine removed his clammy hand from the other's boy face. Another deep breath provided him with oxygen but most of all the courage to stop fooling around and make his point after all this rambling in his head.

Slowly he brushed his thumb over the pale boy's swollen lower lip. The fingertip of his index finger lingered for a moment before continuing the outline Kurt's crimson blush all over his cheeks and neck. Blaine's calloused fingers created a ticklish effect while they brushed every so light. Kurt was about to burst into giggling when the other boy caught one of his earlobes between his fingers and playfully pinched. The upcoming giggle turned into a breathy moan. The sound was so incredibly erotic that Blaine felt himself harden painfully in his pants. Judging by the look on Kurt's face, enlarged pupils engraved with arousal, he was experiencing the same reaction as the curly boy.

The dorm room was filled by the panting of both guys. Blaine felt his confidence almost shoot through the roof as he felt Kurt's blue eyes washing over him. He moved in even closer and felt the other boy's hot breath radiate on his tanned skin. His finger found its place in the small spot behind Kurt's earlobe, softly and slowly rubbing circles there. Considering by the way the pale Warbler's chest rose and fell, he was pretty much going insane with his newfound sexual feelings. The boy was trembling, breathing harshly and mostly suppressing moans that threatened to escape his pink lips. He wasn't succeeding well at the last task because small whimpers kept escaping his mouth.

Blaine just couldn't believe what was happening. Just earlier today he had been performing the song 'Animal' by Neon Trees with the guys, noticing Kurt's pretty weird sexy faces. Even just a few minutes back he had been trying to help the other out with his sexy faces. Moments ago the newest Warbler had confessed his sexual innocence to him and now that same Warbler was being a very, very sexy baby penguin right in front of him.

He just desperately needed a reality check. His finger skating from behind Kurt's earlobe over the swell of his cheek to his pulse point. Blaine felt how Kurt's blooded pounded swiftly under his light skin. It was almost more than a reality check than the poor Warbler could handle. His breath hitched in his throat while his eyes shot up to Kurt's who had flustered into the most erotic shade of pink.

Blaine was positively losing control every time he felt Kurt's blood pump through that particular vein. Sweat was pearling on the porcelain boy's hairline, his wet lips were slightly parted and letting out the most delightful sound. The lead Warbler couldn't deny it anymore, that baby penguin in front of him was going to make him come so hard, it was only a matter of time.

Very little time because when Blaine dared to gaze into Kurt's eyes, but really look into those blue orbs, he saw the reflection of his own sexual awakening and frantic need for release in the other boy's eyes.

Suddenly the room started to fade away and before both boys could realize what was about the happened they were taking over by the forces of nature. Their arms suddenly sneaked tightly around each other's bodies, their erections brushed forcefully together by the impact of their embrace and their lips met in a hungry, filled with teeth and tongue kiss. Both brown haired Warblers came hard into their dark grey uniform pants.

All at once the rush was over and Blaine blinked a few times to regain focus. Than he caught the bewildered looked in Kurt's big Bambi eyes.

"Oh shit! Kurt I-" Blaine started to panic and tried backing away from the other boy. He and that awful B-Anderson Junior in his sticky pants had just ruined absolutely everything. The other young man wouldn't led him and instead tightened the grip on the smaller boy's body, forcing their foreheads together, noses brushing together. Big blue eyes stared big hazel ones. "It's okay." Kurt whispered softly. Both boys exhaled shakily in the aftermath of their previous events. "Thank you." The same voice whispered again. Blaine's eyes went even bigger if that was even possible. Kurt simply smiled breathing out happily before sweetly eskimo-kissing the lead Warbler.

After about a minute their breathing evened out and both boy became very aware of the sticky mess in their pants. Blaine shifted uncomfortably and the other boy mimicked his actions. The gel-haired boy could see the other boy struggle with his thoughts. Swiftly he took a hold of Kurt's slender hands, lacing their fingers together firmly.

"I guess we better get ourselves cleaned up." He spoke softly while brushing his thumb over the other boy's skin soothingly.

"I assume the touch of fingertips isn't as sexy as it gets." Blaine had just no idea where he suddenly got his courage from. Kurt's answer was a huff.

"Blaine Warbler, you just made us-" And suddenly the boy's voice died. He flustered at the thought of the words he was about to speak out loud. Blaine just couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

"I just proved my point." He said very satisfied with himself. He was about to continue tease Kurt some more but noticed the very uncomfortable look on his face.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Kurt simply nodded, his skin still the most adorable shade of pink. "You're such a very, very sexy baby penguin." Blaine said dreamily before standing on his tip-toes to lovingly kiss Kurt on his forehead invoking a very shy smile from his new boyfriend.

**A/N: Congratulations, you made it to the end! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, loved it or hated it? I am open for feedback!**

**Much love!  
**


End file.
